Pewdie Problems!
by CuteButtercupLove
Summary: She was a normal girl in till her parents had to move because of there jobs to Sweden. She was always a loner and liked it that way. But what happens when two boys decide that she will be there new friend. How will she deal with all the attention good and bad. Will she brake? Or find the will to stand up for herself? Read to find out. Oh if your wondering her name is, Abby.
1. Another new place

**HEY GUYS! **

**This is something I hope someone would like to read hehe.**

**Please review it will really make me happy even if its hate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pewdiepie or Cryaotic you now because they're humans but I secretly wish I did but no soooo...**

**I HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY! **

"You little slut!" How did I end up like this...

Oh yeah now I remember its all there fault. Ever since they started talking to me everything just went, crazy. All I wanted was to not be noticed, to go through this hell hole they call High school. But nooo they had to want to be my friends. UUGHH!

" Hey I' m talking, You little shit pay attention!" I got a sharp pain from the kick the girl in front of me gave me. Then one of them went and gave me a kick from behind making me drop to my knees. Man, I'm in some deep shit here, how in hell am I going to get away. I was walking home from school alone, since I sneaked around where those two always waited for me. But it just so happen to be the day where they had planed to beat me up,again, so that I would learn to stay away from... Ryan and Felix. Its not like I want them to pay attention to me they just did and still do. It all started three weeks ago.

~~~TIME TRAVEL BACK 3 WEEKS~~~

BEEEPPP BEEPPP BEEEEPP!

"UUUGHH! Its morning already? Damn ." It was time for me to get up, so I could go to my new high school that I wasn't to excited about. But what am I supposed to do about it. I'm still 16, and don't really have a choice. We moved to Sweden two days ago, yes, Sweden. That is kind of why I don't want to go to school. I cant speak Swedish I tried learning but no luck, all I learned was ' hello' and 'food'. You now all that stupid useless stuff no one uses. But my parents don't care they're very strict when it comes education. I cleared my mind, so that I wouldn't stress myself out, on my very first day. Slowly getting out bed I look around my new bedroom. It was descent size good enough for one. It was also lime green, which is good because I really like that color. I also like pink, purple, and baby blue. The room also had a in-wall closet with mirror.

"Man I always did want one of those" talking and thinking to myself I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with two chains on the side, a black shirt, then a pink and black hoodie. Its cold in Sweden, I learn that when my parents told me to take a jacket on the plane and I didn't. The second I got off the plane, I almost froze. Soon after getting dressed, I went downstairs too put on my shoes they're black convers that go up to the knees. Once put on, quickly went slurping up a bowl of cereal, as I went to retrieve my backpack to leave. My parents left super early for there jobs . The house was quiet since it was only me, it always was. I like it that way, if you have no friends you don't get hurt. After finally getting my stuff, I went to school.

~~~Time Jump~~~

I finally got there and looked around it was pretty big. I hope I don't get lost in this place. Quickly I went to go find the main office, as I got there the secretary smiled at me while she stood up. " You must be Abby the new student." she said with a really heavy accent, but it was understandable enough. I nodded smiling at her kindness ."Come this way the principle is waiting for you." nodding once more I following her.

We made it to the door and she knocked. Then a voice was heard, of course I didn't understand a thing but I guess it was a 'come in'. The door was opened, so I slowly walked in, to find something I didn't expect to see. There behind a big desk was a petite woman, with gentle features.

"Come take a seat dear." surprisingly she didn't have an accent at all. Her voice was sweet to the ear. "So you're are lovely new student. Welcome to Kingdom H. High!" she excitedly raised her arm doing a twirl in her seat. Wow this is some principle, she is so different. I thought sitting in the chair she offered.

I nodded for like the third time but I manged to get a "Thanks" out of my lips.

She laughed gently " You're parents where right when they said you where shy." Wait my parents came? They never did that before. She must have saw my confusion because she quickly inputted " They came to say that you were not good at speaking Swedish, but you're a very good student," she smiled pulling up a paper from her desk, "From what I see it's very true, so you'll probable learn fast."

~~~Time Skip~~~

When I got out of there I looked at the schedule she gave me. One side was English and the other was Swedish so I would learn. She also explained to me, that for now in my classes they would give me a paper in English, about what they were doing. I'd also have to take a special class, so that slowly in regular classes the paper they give me will have more Swedish as I progress.

Math was first on my schedule. "Ok so room 207.." walking around I kept mumbling the number over and over. Once there I stared at the door.

"Ok Abby, remember lay low, stay out of sight, don't get close to anyone. If you have no friends you don't get hurt"

Grabbing the doorknob, I took a deep breath. This was the start of my new life.


	2. Help!

**Here's the second cap Buttercup's !**

**I worked hard' but of course it's probably not going to be perfect hehe.. **

**If you want to now **

**Cry/Ryan:17**

**Pewdie/Felix:17**

**Abby:16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pewdiepie or Cryaotic you now because they're humans but secretly I wish I did sadly no soo..**

**I HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

**~~Cry P.O.V~~**

It was a normal day for me get up, get dress, yadda yadda yadda. I always get up early to get to school early. I never take the bus so I have to walk, why you may ask? It's because of the fan girls. One day I was lazy and did go on the bus, I almost got killed. Not because they hate me, no they love me but way to much, only for my 'sexy' voice they say. But they never stop trying to take off my mask witch really gets me on my nerves. I love my fans and all but they really do know how to push my buttons. Well not only mine Pewds two that's why we both walk to school to make it before the bus does, to be able to stay in the safety of the school. It's not much but it counts.

After I was finished getting ready I left to meet Pewdie at the corner where we always meet. Pewds lives one block away from me. As made it there I saw him smiling at me.

"Sup friend?" I said putting up my fist since Pewdie like to greet people that way. Immediately he gave me a 'brofist'.

"I'm good Cry, ready to go?" He asked motioning his head in the way we had to go. Nodding we started walking.

**~~Pewdie P.O.V~~ **

Me and Cry finally made it to our school. Lucky for us the bus wasn't here yet. Today I had science first, I wasn't to happy about that, because Cry had math. I like having class with him, the hours go by faster, this was the day I hated the most. It was the only freaking day where I had a different class in the morning.

Sadly I parted with him when the bell rang. Slowly, ever so sadly I went to class.

**~~Abby P.O.V~~**

I tried my best to not make a sound when I came in, but the students seem to have had super hearing or a sensor. The second I stepped in the feeling that I could melt from all the eyes staring at me hit me like a wave. For my flipping bad luck the teacher seemed like she was never going to notice me. Witch made me have to clear my throat, so she would look up at me.

I gave her an awkward smile. She came up to me grabbing my shoulder, turning me to the class, saying somethings I didn't get. Well except my name, then she took hold of my hand walking me to a empty desk. I sat down while she gave me the paper that I needed to do, then quickly went and started her lessons.

Curiously I looked around every one looked pretty much normal. Well except this one guy that did catch me eye. He wore this strange white pokerface mask, his brown long messy hair fit with him just right. He was wearing a blue hoodie that had some writing one it, I didn't get to really read it. He had blue jeans and black convers.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I got through half of the day now, I'm glad. All the classes were the same thing. Now it was lunch, I wasn't all that hungry but I still went and got something. I knew myself to well to know that, later I will regret not eating. So when I got my food, went searching for some where to sit. Slowly scanning the room I found one empty table. "Perfect" I said to myself and went to it.

When I sat down and started to eat, I felt like I was being stared at. When I couldn't take it any more I turned around, just to find out I was right. A group of girls were sending daggers at me, why? I just kept eating in till something tapped my shoulder. When turn my head to look I meet my gaze with the same pack of girl, but this time closer. The girl that was standing in front of all of them started to speak. Of course me not understanding shit.

Letting out a small "What"

I got a unexpected reply "OH MAN! You are stupid, how could you come to a place and not speak its language!" she spoke to me with so much venom in her voice. "What I was saying DUMASS is get up before we have to move you." She demanded.

"W-why?" stupidly I asked.

"JEEZZ you get stupider by the second," before I knew what was happening the girl had me by the hair, " If you don't know this is Felix and Ryan's table, like I said before get up or we move you!" She hissed in my ear.

"HEY! Let go of her. " demanded someone that I couldn't see at the moment since my head was being pulled back from my hair. Immediately I felt that they let go of me. Sighing I sat up right and when I did I noticed tears go down me cheek and they wouldn't stop not even if I tried. Trembling I look over to see who me savior was. To my surprise it was the boy with the mask, and next to him was another boy with dirty blond hair.

"Get out of here girls!" the blond one hissed. In a blink of an eye they were gone. But I just sat there trembling and crying. "Oh my gosh you poor girl!" he spoke again coming over to me.

Before I noticed what was going on, he already had me in a full hug. I was so scared to care at the moment that I just hugged back crying into his chest. He softly hummed, rubbing my back/hair, rocking back and forth. After getting control of myself I let go.

Once I really got a look at him I saw a super cute boy. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue, dirty blond hair to the side, some green headphone's around his neck, a white shirt with red collar saying "BroFist's", and black jeans with red convers.

"I'm Felix!" he cheerfully smiled at me "Oh and that's Ryan!"

I looked at them back and forth. These were the two, those girls freaked on me for. But I noticed they were waiting for me to tell them my name.

"A-Abby..."


	3. Careful!

**Hey Buttercups sorry for the long wait...**

**Please review! It makes me feel good! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pewdiepie or Cryaotic you know because they're humans, secretly I wish I did but no sooo...**

**HOPE YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

**~~Felix P.O.V~~**

It was finally lunch time and I got to met up with Cry again.

"Hey bro!" waving happily to him. He smiled at me. "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah but I have to go to my locker first, I mean if you don't mind being a little late for lunch."

"Oh I don't mind Cry, TO NARNIA LET'S GO!" screaming I ran with a fist in the air to Cry's locker, I hear him chuckling behind me. We put all Cry's books away, then left to the cafeteria. Me and Cry always sit in the same spot, because for some weird reason no one dares to sit there or with us. But surprisingly when we came in we saw a pack of girls in front, but non of them where sitting down. It was like they where looking at something. Since me and Cry are fairly curious people we went over to take a look.

As we got closer we saw something terrible. It was your fans and one of them had a girl by the hair forcing her head back.

"HEY! Let her go!" I jumped a bit at hearing Cry. But immediately got back me composer. They all look at us shocked.

"Get out of here girls." I hissed and with a blink of an eye they were gone. I looked over to the girl and saw her crying and shaking. "Oh you poor girl!" She must have been so scared. Well at least now I know why no one dared sit here, they didn't want to get mauled. Quickly rushing to her side I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed her in a full hug. I guess I did the right thing because she hugged me back. I let her cry trying my best to sooth and calm her.

When she did I got a better look of her when she let go. She was really pretty, she had brown hair with purple tips, her eyes were such a captivating green almost unreal, her skin look so smooth it gave me the urge to touch it. She looks so small and fragile compared to me and Ryan.

"I'm Felix!" smiling at her I remembered "Oh and that's Ryan" I looked over to Cry who smiled kindly at the girl. It was funny because she just kept looking back and forth to me then Cry.

"A-Abby..." she manged to stutter.

"Well its nice to meet you, friend" Cry greeted "You're the new girl right?"

She nodded. I guess she one of those really shy girls that don't make friends. Then I asked her if I could see her schedule in Swedish. But in stead of an answer I got a confused look.

"Can I see you're schedule?" I asked again. She let out a little 'oh' before reaching over and giving it to me.

Surprisingly she had the same exact schedule as me and Cry. Just today I had it different then them. Like I whined about earlier I hate that about today. But it's ok now I'll be with them the rest of the day.

" You have the same classes as us so I guess that means we can be best friends! Right Cry?"

"Right!" He exclaimed. I really like this girl for some reason, she didn't seem like other girl, fake just to get near us. And I'm guessing Cry felt that way to, which is good because he doesn't open up to anyone just like that.

During lunch we chatted, well kind of she really is super shy but we manged to get out of her enough. I know now, she can't speak Swedish, just moved here, is a only child whom's parents work alot, never had friends because they would move alot when they where in the States. And she's 16.

**~~~Abby's P.O.V~~~**

I have to admit it was fun talking to them but I have to be careful. If those girls got that way for just sitting where they sit, what would they do if I hang out with them.

The bell rang so I got up and left them at the table, well I thought I did.

When I got to the door of my next class, I reached out to open the door. But instead another hand grabbed the doorknob. Scared out of my mind I looked behind me. There stood Ryan and Felix.

**~~~Ryan P.O.V~~**

I noticed that we had scared Abby. I guess she didn't expect us to follow her, so to break the awkwardness I said

"After you Mi'lady." Quickly I bowed in front of her in a princely way, soon after Pewds joined in bowing at her too. But instead of getting a giggle, curtsy, or both. Like almost all the girls would do when me and Felix joke around, we got silence. I looked up only to see she was all ready in the room, beet red. She was definitely different. She wasn't stuck up or really flirty.

I really hope that she will let us be her friend. Not every day we find someone that doesn't now us. Mostly everyone knows us from Youtube and only gets close because of that.

Well we got inside and took our seats, what mad me sad was she didn't sit any where near us.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I went to my locker as Pewdie was at his. After putting away my books and getting what I needed for my homework. I got over to where me an Pewds would meet up.

"Hey friend!"

"Hi, bro!"

Me and him would always greet each other, like it was the first time we even saw each other.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" The blond asked me.

"I think she's cool. I mean she is shy an all, but maybe when she warms up to us she'll be more open." I tried to get an explanation to her shyness.

"Yeah I guess. Hey look there she comes!" Pewdie pointed behind me, jumping in place. He was right slowly walking with her head down, Abby headed our way.

Quickly me and Pewds went to her sides, and looked down at her. She was small just around our shoulders. For some reason she didn't even noticed we where there. So automatically I poked her head.

**~~Abby P.O.V~~~**

I was heading out off school lost in my beautiful fantasy life, in my head. When I feel someone poke me. Looking up I was the two people I didn't want to see. I mean it's not like they're not nice or anything, but I don't like talking or having friends. Why you may ask well every time I would get close to someone and think that we would be friend forever. My parents would get transferred some where else.

I am NOT making that stupid mistake again. No friends, no pain right?

Unlucky for me they just started asking me things. I answered with mostly 'yes, no, and mmhhmm' what I had to answer with more words was where I live. I jumped a little when Felix screamed and started clapping.

"We live just a little more down the street!"

Oh great! Sarcasm intended there. Noo now they will be bothering me even in my house!

-Time squiggle-

I made it home soo tired. It wasn't because of the walk no, it was because of how much they bombed me with questions. Running I went and through myself on my bed.

"UUGHHHH What am I going to do!" I screamed into my pillow.

I don't want friends but they make it so hard. I'm starting to like them after one walk home, I am totally not happy about it.

Ok I have to just keep reminding myself.

If you don't have friends you don't get hurt.


End file.
